Amalie Dierld: The Forgotten Stone
by xxRONIxx
Summary: Twenty-three years after D. Hallows-Amalie is a 15-year old teen whose dark family secrets were thought to be hidden. Her same year classmates are Albus, Scorpius, and Rose. SORRY ABOUT SUMMARY-dont want to give too much away.
1. What nightmares are made of

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, BUT THIS PLOT AND AMA IS MINE.

* * *

We road in complete silence and in fact my mum has only spoken 4 words to me today - 'Are you hungry Ama?' she asked earlier without even looking at me. Me, being the rebellious donkey I am, gave her the silent treatment.

I showered, I dressed, and packed this morning, as if it were going to be a normal run-of-the-mill school day, but unfortunately, there will be nothing normal about today...or any other day for that matter (I will not know the meaning of normal for 3 years).

It is 10:45 a.m., August 31, and we are heading toward London King's Cross. Although, unlike my other ventures to LKC , this ride is different. I am heading not to my NORMAL school, like any other NORMAL 15-year-old, nope-not happening. I'm heading to some Freakazoid Magic School. Magic, MAGIC--like pulling rabbits out of hats and flowers out of sleeves magic, bollocks.

* * *

It all started two weeks ago. We received a strange letter addressed to me, first by NORMAL post, than delivered by creepy little owls that slipped those bloody letters under our front door or down our chimney. My mum, who thought it was me just having a laugh, blew them off, but eventually she slowly realized I had nothing to do with such complex deliveries. Owl's, different shapes, colors, and types, gathered around every inch of our yard---front and back.

Finally, after days of this, my mother decided enough was enough. The letter that broke her was one that flew in from the chimney landing directly into her soup bowl (we were eating dinner). With this delivery, I couldn't help myself and burst out laughing. My mum, viciously grabbed the letter and flung it out her bowl with so much force that soup contents splattered all over my face. The letter was like none I'd ever seen before, it was beautiful, it looked like a work of art. The antique-looking parchment had beautiful emerald green ink writing that sparkled and shimmered. It was addressed to me: _Miss Amalie Dierld. _

My mother, still with the letter clutched tightly in her hand, walked over to the sink and cried, mumbling what seemed like profanities. She looked at the letter one more time before trying to shove it down the disposal.

_Not again,_ she had whispered. I rose from my chair and quietly walked over to her. She was struggling with the letter trying to shove it in the disposal. This must be horrible news. Was it news about my deserting father? Was this news from family I have never known or met?

_"What is it mummy?" _I placed my hand on her back and she jumped up startled. She turned to look at me and her eyes screamed/pleaded for help. She turned her back to the sink and looked down at her wet hands.

_"You're 15 now love, I guess you have a right to chose yourself." _She robotically walked away from the sink and headed toward the living room without another glance at me.

I carefully and slowly pulled the parchment out the drain and opened it.

What I read made no sense to me...

....bollocks...

....rubbish....

It all seemed like a joke, it had to be a joke----it had to be.

Accepted at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?? What in bloody hell...where in the hell??

I flipped the parchment over looking for writing that read *MADE IN CHINA*. Nothing??

I then looked at the second sheet: Work robes...what the hell?? Books needed---Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, Charms..The Standard Book of Spells Grade 3...The Standard Book of Spells Grade 4...Where the hell...?

Finally, reading no sense in the letter, I shoved it in the disposal, turned the water on and flipped the switch. The letter quickly shredded down into its dark wet grave.

Witchcraft....Wizardry.

...me...is that why I'm so...

Maybe...just maybe...this is the reason why I'm different. This is the reason I have to struggle to maintain normalcy...maybe this is why I am different from the rest of my mates... Maybe I'm not mental after all.

A warm hand touches my back and I turn toward my mom. She reaches over to the disposal switch and turns it off.

Was I daydreaming?? For how long??

_"You okay love?" _My mum's blood-shoot red eyes quickly gave her away, she was crying .

_"What does this mean mum? I thought you said I was normal..." _

Normal, what is normal? Ever since my 10th birthday, I have had strange incidences happen. My mum told me to hold it in...hold in my desires, my wishes, my wants. She would tell me to think of something else...think of happy thoughts. It mostly worked, but at certain times, I would still move objects without touching them, and the most frightening occurrences happen when I am angry.

This was also the time my mom told me I had received this same letter four years ago, when I turned 11. She told me of the strange man that visited us. She told me he was a professor from this wizarding school. My mother, at that time, denied him access to me. He adamantly wanted to see and talk to me, but she refused his advances. She wanted nothing to do with him or his nonsense. She threw him out and to her wonderful surprise he left and the letters stop coming.

How do I take such news? How do I take such a secret?

Soon after she revealed this delicate news, they came.

They came dressed like medieval pirates. It was a man and a woman. They wore ridiculous outfits that reminded me of extras from a Pirate movie. The woman also wore too much perfume, so much that my mum had to open every window in the house.

They first wanted to speak with my mother alone, and I had to wait upstairs in my room. Unfortunately, no matter how hard I pressed my ear to the door, I heard nothing. They were down there for 2 hours, which worried me. When it was my turn, they both seem ecstatic, as if I was leaving that instant with them.

Before they even officially greeted me, I flat out refused anything they offered and wanted to hear nothing of this make-believe school. My mum who sadly stood behind me the whole time, shushed me and ordered me to sit and listen. Bloody freaky pirates.

They went on and on about the benefits of such a school and emphasized how it wasn't safe for a witch at my age to be untrained in the wizarding-arts. They spoke of the danger that bottled up inside me.

Did they know about my scary dreams and how I sometimes wake up and am floating mid-air with bed, side tables, and all also floating around me? Am I dangerous?

NO I WILL NOT GO - I screamed.

Unfortunately for me, I had no choice. My mum had the final word but little did she know that that day was etched in stone for me before she even officially agreed. The two pirates had purchased everything I needed and had my belongings en-route to the LKC station. They knew my mother wouldn't disagree...because evidently I am a walking time-bomb. BOLLOCKS! So, it became official, my arse would be on the next train to Freaktown, which unfortunately for me was the next day.

* * *

I turn to look at the clock in the car, 10:48. I start to pinch myself all over my arm, hoping this is a nightmare.

OUCH!

Nope, I'm not sleeping. The car slows to a stop causing me to look up. My mum found prime parking near the entrance. She turns off the ignition and instantly my heart starts to pound madly in my chest.

"No mum. I will do this on my own. You don't have to walk me in." I reach out to touch her hand still on the ignition key. I give her a pleading look and she instantly realizes that I can do this on my own.

"Oh Love. I'm so sorry that I'm making you do this...but they told me....they said..." She cut herself off. She was in deep thought, maybe analyzing the appropriate thing to say to me--she was probably re-living what the pirates told her last night. Maybe, I am a walking time-bomb. She is truly struggling for words. Her gaze fell on me once again and the look she gave me was intense and I noticed pools of water accumulate in her eyes.

"You have to do this Love...it...it's crucial that you know what you are, who you are, and where your blood comes from..." She cut herself off again...but the disdain of the word blood was not missed by me.

"Blood." I whispered. I quickly look down at my wrists where my veins are most clearly visible. What is wrong with my blood?

"AMA..." Her loud, urgent tone snapped me into reality. "AMA, IT'S 10:58. HURRY LOVE OR YOU'LL MISS IT." She leaned over and kissed me. She gave me one of her tight firm hugs and whispered she loved me.

"I LOVE YOU TOO MOMMY." I pull away and stare at her for a split second before reaching in the backseat grabbing my small rucksack and bolt out the door, slamming it behind me.


	2. The World Unknown

First off, I'm not British (obviously) and I apologize if I'm totally getting the slang and terms wrong, but I wanna keep it as close to the British series as possible... BUT...I think in my next chapter I will speak "American" ;) Maybe...maybe not....well if I get complaints I will stop (but then again i have to have readers/reviewers to have complaints LOL) (BTW BOBBY=Policeman or so i read)

LISTENING TO WHILE WRITING: Comptine d'un autre été & Le Fabuleux Destin - Yann Tiersen

_________________________________________________________________

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS- BUT THIS PLOT AND AMA ARE MINE.

I sat on the cold terminal floor right below the Platform 9 sign. I slowly lift my arm and look at my watch--11:10. The bloody train left 10 minutes ago--if indeed there was a train. Maybe those pirate wankers were just having a laugh. I've been to King's Cross Station a thousand times and have never seen platform numbers that were split like--Platform 9 and 3/4. What's the matter with me, I should have realized...

What in bloody hell will I tell my mum? She truly seemed to want me to attend this school...like this school would be the answer to all my "special needs."

I bent my knees up and placed my forehead against them looking down at my faded jeans. What am I to do now?

* * *

"Oi...you shouldn't leave your bag just lying here not paying attention to it." His deep voice made me jump up slightly.

I slowly lift my head and look for my sodding rucksack that I carelessly threw down after realizing there was no Platform 9 and 3/4. I didn't dare look at him, his shiny black shoes and dark blue slacks were all I needed to see, BLOODY BOBBY.

The wanker then kicked my bag closer to me as I was reaching for it and I finally looked up at him giving him my best SOD-OFF face.

My eyes then evaluated my dilemma instantly. This beautiful creature was no Bobby. He was around 40 or late 30's. He had light brown hair and beautiful light golden eyes. He was dressed in the same type of dark cape/jacket as the pirates that visited me yesterday had on, but his cape cut off right below the hip.

"You missed your train Miss Dierld, that shows poor time management which is not tolerated at Hogwarts."

Who in bloody hell is this tosspot? Time management, bollocks...Instantly, his left eyebrow rose ridiculously higher than the right as he evaluated my facial expression.

"I am Professor Theodore Nott, Slytherin's Head of House, and you little Missy are late and now we will have to find another travel arrangement for you."

Out of habit, I look to my watch, which now shows 11:32. How in the hell did this bloke know I wasn't on the train so soon? But, wait a minute, there is no sodding 9 and 3/4 platform.

"Oi" I scream and get his attention--he was talking into a stick of some-kind mumbling. I leap up and yank my sack up with me. "Do you see a sodding Platform 9 and 3/4." I could feel my face turn 10 different shades of red.

Who does he think he is, and what in bloody hell is a Head of House? As if I care...

Theodore instantly stopped mumbling into his wooden stick and his face grew grim. Oops, maybe I shouldn't have said "sodding," at least not out loud.

He quickly raised both his eyebrows as if daring me to continue my vulgarities. He then slowly walked past me and stood in front of the brick column separating Platform 9 and 10, and then to my total disbelief leaped forward, straight into the brick in front of him. I loudly gasped, but quickly become dumbfounded as he didn't smash his face into the brick like I thought would happen, but magically disappeared into it.

"Where in bloody hell..."

I quickly raced to face the same column. How is this possible? Magic??

If he could do it, by God, I can too. I survey my options: One-I can call my mum and tell her this was all a joke and there is no bloody Platform 9-3/4 and that I demand to go to regular school...or Two-I follow this bloke and see where this leads me.

I gently bite my lower lip and raddled my brain to choose.

Go for it Ama...

I shut my eyes tightly and leap forward gripping my sack tighter than need be. Instantly, as I walk forward a pulling and pushing force tosses me forward and a strange sucking-type sound echo's around me. Then instantly the pushing force stops and I become still. I crack my eyes open and pray I don't see flying vampires or scary monsters around me.

To my relief, I scan the "semi-normal" empty looking station. I pivot where I stand and survey the area I was just sucked through....I look in vain for some sort of black-hole for which I came through, but only see a normal brick column. Bollocks...how is this possible? I look up at the sign above and loudly grunt---in big green letters reads PLATFORM 9-3/4. Bollocks!!

"That wasn't so bad was it Miss Dierld." I turn my head toward his voice. Professor Cuteface had a huge grin on his face.

I glare at him and squint my eyes. Now WHAT...

He starts to search his robes looking for something and quickly pulls out two books.

"While you are waiting, read these..." He hands me the books and points to the designated seating lounge. "It will take a while to arrange transportation for you Missy." He gives me a serious don't-do-anything-foolish face, the same face that my mom gives me, and out of habit I roll my eyes at him before turning around. I slowly head for the lounge.

I look at the old warn books and run my fingers across their titles: _The true life not twisted lies of Albus Dumbledore -and- Voldamort: Neglected child or Power-seeking hellion_.

Oh crap, this is gonna be a long day. I plop myself down on one of the lounge chairs and flip open the "true life" book.


	3. Dierld or Riddle, that is the question

I think I'm a little to talky in this one, what do you think? Yicks...

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS- BUT THIS PLOT AND AMA ARE MINE.

LISTENING TO WHILE WRITING: The Heart Asks for Pleasure First - Michael Nyman

* * *

I gently close the "true life" book. Wow, this Albus person was amazing. He was a pupil, professor, and eventually Head Master of Hogwarts. From beginning to end, this book was brilliant--it spoke of his misfortunes, mistakes, and his greatest achievements. I am now honored to attend such a school. I gently run my fingers along the side book title.

Realizing the increase of noise and movement around me, I look up. To my embarrassing horror, I loudly yelp. Around me, I see what seems like little goblins and hairy troll-like creatures walking around. I can only imagine what my facial features look like as they glance at me and quickly look away like I'm the freak. Bloody hell, where did they come from? Will they eat me?

For the hundredth time today, I instinctively look at my watch, 3:39pm.

My eyes finally scan for Professor Cuteface. I quickly stand and do a 3'60 looking for him--He is no where to be seen. My heart starts to beat frantically as I'm in the middle of Freaktown with no guide. Did he want me to walk to this bloody school by myself? I start to hyperventilate, until a heavy pressure taps my shoulder forcing me to stiffen up and hold my breath.

"Which book did you read first..." I turn toward his voice and quickly breathe again. He had a smug look on his face.

I exhale loudly and let out an irritated grunt. Bloody wanker leaving me here alone.

"Where in bloody hell did you..."

"I am a Professor and Slytherin's Head of House Miss Dierld, please refrain from using such language in front of me." He had his famous grim face on again.

I ignore his warning and loudly answer his earlier question, "I just finished the book of Albus..."

His mouth pops open and the look of shock crosses his face. He then sighs loudly and raises his left freaky eyebrow.

"You said you finished it...that fast." He looks long and hard at me. I sheepishly look at him and simply nod. "Huh, well maybe then you'll be in Ravenclaw." He mumbled his last sentence...what the hell is a ravenclaw? I hand him back his Albus book and crack open the book of Voldemort.

"Follow me Miss Dierld."

Without looking up, I follow his silhouette.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

What a monster Voldemort was...the beginning of the book started off sad (what a lonely, unloved child he was) and then the story twisted and became horrid. It first explained his youth, how he had no parents and why he had no parents. It spoke of his bizarre life at the orphanage till about age 11. Then it went into his life at Hogwarts (Slytherin House, yuck). Then it went into what he tried to achieve once he was an "of age wizard", what he tried to take over, his hatred of "Muggles" (non-magic folks), and the murderous plot to kill this boy named Harry Potter (whom was also in the Albus book). I am half way through and so far Voldemort isn't making any points with me on his character and I'm painting a really horrible picture of this Slytherin House. Poor Professor Cuteface, he shouldn't be proud at all, he should keep quiet about being Head of that house.

Next Chapter - Horcruxes. Sounds serious.

I tear my eyes away from the book and survey my surroundings. I see only clear blue skies and white puffy clouds all around. Professor Nott said he had to borrow this flying car (of course a flying bloody car) from a weasel or someone that sounded like Weasel. I was too mentally involved in this book to even question anything he has said and he has been relatively quiet, which is a relief as I desperately want to finish this book before I get to Hogwarts.

As if the book was calling to me, my eyes quickly become set in the book once more.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

OH MY GOD!! Horcruxes are the darkest form of magic. The dark magic bearer has to even murder someone before he can place part of his/her soul in the desired object. Oh my God....oh my God...I look once more out the window and see beautiful blue skies...how can someone become so dark when the world around them is this beautiful. I loudly sigh...

My eyes focus once more to the book...

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Holy Mother of God. Voldemort was in Albania. NO. NO. His real name was Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle was in Albania...this cant be happening. I gasp louder than expected and Professor Nott says something and I slowly turn toward him. His worried face and frantically moving lips puzzle me. It looks as if he is screaming at me, but all I hear is loud buzzing and then as if someone slowly dimmed the lights outside, everything turns black and I float into a world of nothingness.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

_That monster was in Albania...the monster was in Albania the same year my grandmother lived there, and at the same time my grandmother was alive..._

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

_"_Miss Dierld, wake up...are you hurt. Wak..._"_

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Dierld...dierld...die...rld...Ri..dd..le...Riddle...Dierld...riddle...d..i..e..r..l..d....r..i..d..d..l..e.._

_I have always heard the story, and have always asked to hear the story again and again. My poor grandmother...how one can suffer so for love. How one can love so blindly...how one can lose everything in a fraction of a second. _

_In this book, an Albanian peasant is murdered by Voldemort AKA Tom Riddle....in this book Riddle kills this peasant deep in the Albanian forest...Are these only just similarities that tie this evil man to my family? _

_In my told stories, my grandmother, an Albanian very young peasant girl, fell in love with a handsome very young Englishman (named Tom Dierld) who charmed the pants off her (literally). They wed in secret shortly after meeting and my Grammy quickly became pregnant. But to her saddest surprise, the marriage was short lived. He left my grandmother and Albania without even an explanation. He even left before she was able to tell him about the growing baby inside her. She was devastated. She was in love. She was heartbroken. _

_Years passed, and finally he did come back, but he came back different. He was like another person, he wasn't the charming lad from years earlier; he was vicious, rude, and evil. But time didn't change one person it changed two, my grandmother too had changed, she no longer worshiped him as she once did. She was a mother, a loving mother who worshiped her daughter and ultimately protected that daughter by not tell this monster about her. My grandmother had no room for a hateful evil man in her life. _

_The details of that day are unknown but he killed her that night. He killed her at their secret meeting place--deep in the forest in Albania. Similarities? Coincidence? _

_Two days had passed after Tom's second coming, and my grandmother hadn't come home. My family sent out a search party and sadly instead of finding a "lost in the woods" daughter they found her dead lifeless body deep in the forest. Her body showed no signs of assault or trauma, her death to this day has been ruled a "natural death." Immediately after her death/murder, my mother and her family moved to England (although looking back now, they moved closer to the danger). They blamed my grandmother's death on the haunted woods of Albania, and my Albanian great-grandparents wanted nothing more to do with their own country. _

_Is Tom Dierld really Tom Riddle? Did my family scramble up his name to keep him hidden from me or did Tom introduce himself as Dierld? Am I really reading the story of my grandfather? Is it possible that I am a Riddle? Soon, my mother will be getting an angry questioning letter._

_Was my mother Voldemort's sole heir? But my mom doesn't know any magic, at all. _

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

I start to feel a cool fresh breeze on my face...but why am I not able to open my eyes...

"...yes, I've tried that Kingsly...yes, that as well...I don't know...I told you she was just reading that book you wanted me to give her..."

His voice drifts in and out but the buzzing continues to loudly pound in my head muffling out his voice.

"What does McGonagall say...well of course..."

I hear no other voices, so I guess he is talking into his little stick again.

I slowly grunt and instantly he becomes quiet and I feel the warmth of his body lean over my.

"Miss Dierld, are you alright. What happened?"

His anxious shaky tone instantly makes me realize I have been "out" for a while. With my eyes still shut, I slowly sit up (I was lying flat on the ground somehow.) Realizing I was in a strange position and not sitting in the passenger seat of a flying car, I quickly open my eyes and struggle to focus.

First I see, Professor Nott's anxious face looking at me concerned and then I see the light blue car behind him with the passenger door wide open, and then I see we are sitting on grassy earth and we are in the middle of the woods somewhere. I also notice that it's starting to get dark.

"We are just about there Amalie, can you get up."

He said my name, he said my first name. I take a minute and swoon over him, but unfortunately he ruins the moment by reaching for my wrists gently pulling up.

I enter the car and take a few short breaths. I glance at the Voldemort book on the dashboard and quickly place it in my bag, I will read more later, I don't think I can take any more hidden secrets at the moment. Professor Nott gently closes his door and starts the car.

We become high in the clouds instantly.

"We will make it just in time Amalie. The train is just arriving and you will be able to be sorted properly. We are almost there."

The car at this point pops and grunts its approval. I turn to look at the back of the car and dark smoke puffs spit out sporadically. I inwardly laugh, shouldn't magic make this car a super ride, not a broken down putt-putt.

"There it is Amalie...look."

I quickly turn forward, and my eyes follow his pointing finger. The school looks magnanimous. It's a sodding castle with about a bud-gillion windows and additions. I loudly gasp.

"It's beautiful Professor." Now I know why he has so much pride for his Slytherin house, this place is amazing. I, too, would be proud if I were him. The car seems to fly faster and the closer we get the more exquisant the castle becomes.

The car starts to slow and Professor Nott points to a grassy patch near a side entrance in what seems like the main part of the castle. The car horrifically lands digging into the grass as we slump in on impact. The car slows to a stop and both side doors burst open. I feel a slight pressure on my bottom as if the car were trying to push me out, and I quickly leap out. Professor Nott slowly get out at the same time.

Instantly, I hear their loud echoing voices: Hundreds of voices of kids/teenagers rambling on about nonsense, laughing, yelling, whistling, and cheering (this sounds like a normal school?). My heart start to frantically beat in my chest and a thousand questions enter my mind. What will they think of me? Do they know who I might be? Will I turn evil like Tom? Will I...

"This way Ms. Dierld. The head mistress would like to speak with you."

Oh crap...


	4. The Wand, the Hat, the House, the Boys

LISTENING TO WHILE WRITING: Black Lodge Singers -- Spo'Mo'Kin'Nan

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS- BUT THIS PLOT AND AMA ARE MINE!**

* * *

I slowly walk behind Professor Nott. My eyes scan each wall, every moving portrait, each beautiful archway. Like a kid at a candy store, I marvel at every corner and I touch everything within reach. Magic is so brilliant.

With every step nearing use into the heart of Hogwarts, thunderous loud voices echo throughout the empty hallways. Our path, so far, has been wondrously empty---no pestering fellow students mustering about gawking at the new strange student.

It's hard to believe that this place will be my home away from home. Am I dreaming?

My shallow breathing intensifies as we start to slow our pace. My beating heart feels as though it has been dormant up until this very instant. At any moment my heart will beat right out my chest. Oddly, my body is tingling and there is an even stronger tingling sensation on my fingertips, like they want to desperately hold something.

Professor Notts slows to a stop in front of an ugly giant gargoyle stone statue. He loudly breathes out and clears his throat.

"Choices." Professor Nott whispers his word and instantly the giant statue turns and turns upward revealing an stone staircase.

"This way Miss Dierld."

I slowly creep up behind him. I attempt to swallow and cant, my dry mouth feels like a desert.

Will the headmistress know my family secret? Will she have strict warnings for me? What do I say to her? Will she instantly hate me because of my grandfather?

Instantly the light from above shines brightly on my face and I feel the warmth of her chamber. Professor Nott quickly turns his head to me and nervously grins.

"Here we are Miss Dierld."

We reach the last step and her circular chamber is breathtaking. Beautiful ancient furniture fill the room, along with furniture I've never seen before. On the wall, a dozen or so giant portraits hang proudly. Like the paintings I've seen so far, these portraits each move about lively in their paintings. Each portrait has a look of anxiousness and it seems they've been eagerly awaiting my coming. I grin at each painting and each portrait gives me a firm nod. My eyes lastly fall on the biggest portrait (the only one I recognize), Headmaster Dumbledore.

I breathe, "Professor Dumbledore." My body instantly bends forward with my knees bending slightly and my head bows down. The portraits all approvingly mumble to themselves at my gesture. I straighten myself and smile at the past headmaster. His moon-shaped spectacles sparkle and twinkle back at me as he produces a full mouth grin. His face seems friendly and kind, and he slowly nods his head at me.

I open my mouth ready to speak with him, but she clears her throat and my eyes scan for her instantly.

She was a lady of around 70, 80, maybe 90, but she didn't look a bit fragile. She too had a lovely warm smile waiting for me. She looked like a professor with sharp, stern facial features, but at the moment she looked warm and pleasant. She too wore spectacles and her sheet white hair was tightly bound in a bun. She wore a black dress under her long dark green cape. What is it with capes? Should I be wearing one?

"Good evening Miss Amalie Dierld. I am Headmistress McGonagall. I'm glad you made it to us safely, I expect this will not happen again next year."

I quickly shake my head no.

"Very well, I wanted to personally hand you this." She lifts a tan rectangular box, carefully opening it with one hand. She leans forward and offers me the contents inside. I lean in closer and notice a beautiful shiny ivory-colored wooden stick inside, almost similar to Professor Nott's stick.

I look at her with questioning eyes. She scans my face and smiles, "It's your wand child, take it."

Wand. Wand, as in magician wands? I will have to walk around with a bloody wand? Oh dear God, A FLIPPEN WAND. I maintain composure and slowly reach for the box. I instantly notice Professor Nott, Headmistress McGonagall, and even the Portraits each bending forward watching my every move toward this wand.

Strangely, the tingling in my fingertips intensifies and a shocking sensation hits my hand and arm as soon as I touch the magic-stick. I gently pull it out of the box and hold it. Instantly, my fingers stop tingling and an electricity-type feeling spreads through my hand, to my head, and finishes at my toes.

"Your wand is officially the last wand Ollivander, the wand-maker, made. You should feel honored. He made this wand for your mother, but we were unable to locate her. As you have now realized, she can't do magic."

She looked to me with warm eyes.

I struggle to swallow, "How did he know about my mother? When did he die? How old is this wand?"

She smiled. "All these questions will be answered in due time Miss Dierld. Although, it seems Ollivander really made this wand for you, as that wand has chosen you." Headmistress McGonagall quickly pulls out a pocket-watch that silently chirped in her pocket. "Oh dear, look at the time. Professor Notts, please take Miss Dierld to the Great Hall for sorting."

"Sorting?" I whisper to myself.

Professor Nott nods at Headmistress McGonagall and walks toward the staircase.

"This way Miss Dierld."

I bow to the Headmistress and turn to follow Professor Nott.

"Wait just a minute." The Headmistress looked confused as she looked at my clothes. "Miss Dierld, where are your dress robes?"

Professor Nott quickly stepped forward, "Headmistress, if I may...when she fainted, all I could think about was getting her here. I am deeply s..."

Headmistress McGonagall lifts her hand to quiet Professor Nott. "Take her to Professor Laura Madley, she is sorting the students luggage. Make haste."

* * * *

Attempting to run-walk with dress robes is harder than I thought. I'll have to learn how to bloody run with such a long freaky robe. Or maybe I can just get a shorter one like Professor Notts. Any easier magical way would be for me to do it...now that I am a witch I think I can do just about anything. I pat my hidden pocket under my robes and feel my wand securely in place. Safe!

We turn one last time before I noticed the giant double doors. The Headmistress' voice, and only her voice, boomingly echoed even from this side of the doors. How in bloody hell did she beat us over here? I look at my watch and 20 minutes have elapsed since leaving the Headmistresses chambers.

Professor Nott quickened his pace and nervously grins at me before bursting the double doors open. My heart almost leaped out my chest the moment I stepped into the light as hundreds of little faces look in my direction. My face feels as though it has changed 10 different shades of red. Without missing a step, I pace my stride to match Professor Notts. I must be brave.

The GREAT HALL....the Great Hall was just that, a GREAT HALL. I immediately ignore the gasps and whispers and gawking faces, and look high above me.

"Holy mother..." I whisperly breathe out.

The ceiling was gone...or was it? Was I looking at the night sky? This has to be magic...this is the most beautiful area so far in this castle.

My eyes then scan the four banners that hang magically above each table. The first banner to my right was scarlet and gold with a beautiful lion in the center. I assume this was Dumbledore and Harry Potter's house, Gryffindor. I glance at the occupied table under that banner and I first notice the younger students who look horrified and frightened, and quickly look away from me as soon as I make eye contact. Do my light brown eyes scare them? Or do they know my secret? I look down the table further and notice the older students and their expressions turn my stomach. Each face looked angry and disgusted with me. Oh God, they don't want me here. I inwardly sigh.

Looking at each angry student, a pair of bright green eyes quickly grab my attention. I gasped. He was a teen around my age, and he looked like Harry Potter without glasses. My eyes lock with his and he produces a shy smile. Instantly, a messy haired red-headed girl sitting next to him quickly jabs him in the ribs with her elbow. He mouths "Ow" rubbing his ribs and glances at me once more. I look toward the girl but quickly look away from her dagger throwing eyes. She is gonna be trouble for me, I just know it.

The next banner is yellow and black with a fat badger in the center. I look down at the table toward the younger children first and their expressions match their frightened little neighbors next to them. Although, as I looked down further, the older students had smiles waiting for me, and two female students actually wave at me. I wave back and grin, it's safe to say at least two students and one house here don't hate me.

The banner next to the badger, was blue and bronze with a soaring bird in the center. I confidently look toward the students and their smug, high-and-mighty faces surprise me. I grunt and decide to ignore that table any further.

The last and quietest table needed no introduction. This was my grandfathers house--Slytherin. This house, in the book, is filled with wizards and witches who love the dark arts--dark magic. This is the house of the pure bloods, and haters of muggle-borns. I glance at the banner--Green and silver. Gasps and whispers from all around grow louder and louder as everyone notices my stare. Will this be my house? The noise from around the Great Hall intensifies, but my eyes continue to glare at the green and silver banner and serpent.

"Silence." Headmistress McGonagall's booming voice forces me to cover my ears and I duck slightly out of reaction. "We have one more student that needs to be sorted before we partake in the great feast. Miss Amalie Dierld, please."

My eyes finally tear away from the banner and I slowly walk toward the Headmistress with Professor Notts walking slowly behind me. The Headmistress gestures to the high stool next to her.

How on earth will they choose which house I will be in? My heart pounds loudly in my chest, this part wasn't in either of the two books I read.

I continue to walk toward the Headmistress but my eyes look once more to the Green and silver table, will this be my house. I look toward the children who look happy and anxious. The older students also have an ecstatic attitude, do they know something I don't--then my eyes reach a not-so-excited face.

His pale face and platinum blond hair capture my attention instantly. His bright crystal blues eyes peered at me. The students around him gossiped anxiously with smiles and praise, but he sat still as a board with eyes fixed on my every movement. He's beautiful, but why is he looking at me like this. I sheepishly smile at him. His eyebrows quickly furrow down and he smugly looks away. I tear my eyes away from him and quicken my pace toward the Headmistress. Oh crap...the cutest boy here already hates me.

I reach the stool next to the Headmistress and quickly sit down, but unfortunately the Headmistress gestures for me to face my classmates and I reluctantly do so.

I look once more toward each house. Which house is best for me, for my skills? Do I get to choose?

"Miss Dierld, it's safe to assume that you do not know about the sorting hat?"

Unfortunately, my lips don't move to answer the Headmistress so I slowly shake my head no.

An adult male whom I've never seen before quickly brings the Headmistress a black thick cloth. She gently lifts it out his hands and I quickly realize it's an old black hat. Crap, I hope I don't have to walk around in that bloody vile thing.

"Miss Dierld, this hat will choose your house. The students you see here, along with the hundreds-of-thousands that have attended Hogwarts, have had to be sorted by this very hat. Are you ready child?"

Why was the headmistress looking nervously at me? I slowly nod and my eyes focus on the hat clutched in her hand.

The hat looked burned--burned, dusty, and aged. The hat, to my horror, had a face, but not just a face, a face of fear. The area that resembled a pair of eyes screamed of fear. My eyes then fall toward the Headmistress then to the teachers behind her, bloody hell they are scared too. The scared look in their eyes inevitably forces me to stare straight ahead at nothing. I revert my eyes toward the huge double doors in front of me. Continuous whispers, giggles, and gasps echo throughout, but I willfully ignore them.

The headmistress quickly stands next to me and her breathing quickens, she is just as scared as I am. Will I turn into a monster? I slightly twitch up as a light gentle pressure touches my head.

It's crackly voice gives me a jolt. BLOODY HELL, the bloody thing talks. The hat whispered inaudibly- and was mumbling rapidly. A student somewhere to my right yelled, "WE CANT HEAR."

Out the corner of my eye, the Headmistress lifts her hand toward the students to silence their loud whispering comments and gasps of fear.

The room instantly fell silent either from the Headmistresses gesture or because the hat's semi-loud voice rang out, "Its all here--it's all mushed in your brain; you crave this new power, you crave acknowledgment, you crave fortune..."

What how in bloody hell does this thing know this?

His crackly voice continues, "Ah, Miss Dierld likes magic, but not all magic I see..."

Oh crap did it just read my mind.

"Yes. Your mind seems like a confused puzzle, you want many contradicting things, and the pieces don't quite fit right Amalie. So which house do you belong with?"

Which ever house is better for me...

"I see it all here Amalie...you also crave love, you crave acceptance, you crave friendship..."

I close my eye and clear my mind, this is getting too deep for me.

"So...you don't have any suggestions Amalie Dierld, but I see it all here...the greater want--the greater desire?"

The hat pauses, and gasps echo all around. The room instantly falls silent and the hat continues.

"The best house for you is..."

I hold my breath and I shut my eyes tighter together.

"SLYTERIN!"

I flash my eyes open as the screaming cheers, whistling, and hooting boom loudly around. Each table had their own expressions. The Gryffindor table had a mixture of students looking worried and shocked. The badger table looked pleased and all remained quite content with appropriate applauses. The raven table had their usual smug expressions, although they too looked alarmed. The last and now loudest table was Slytherin. It literally looked like a party. Each student had their wands held high in the air and colorful green and silver streamers and confetti sparkled out. The Slyterin students had smiles and cheers for me as I reluctantly left my seat and headed toward my new table. I turn to look at the Headmistress and she had a down-cast stare, she was looking down at her shoes or the floor and was mumbling something to the man that had originally handed her the sorting hat. He gave me numerous anxious stares.

I finally reach the table and I receive several pats on the back and taps on my shoulder. Students sitting in the middle of the giant table part away revealing a seat for me. I unfortunately notice the same pair of crystal blue eyes that peered at me earlier sitting in front of the empty space just made for me. He too noticed this unfortunate arrangement and his unhappy beautiful features changed to a disgusted look of horror.

BLOODY HELL, of course I get to sit in front of the only guy who looks like he wants to stab me in the heart with his wand. Of course!

I reluctantly sit down ignoring the only boy at my table not cheering. But good gracious he is beautiful.

"Ello, I'm Vincenta Goyle and this is my twin sister Voldy Goyle."

The not-so-pretty girl sitting to my right pointed to the not-so-pretty girl sitting to my left. They were identical, poor things. They had greasy dark brown hair. Vincenta had a short bowl cut hairstyle and Voldy had long stringy greasy hair to her shoulders.

"Hi, I'm Amalie Dierld." My eyes quickly shift to Mr. Grumpy in front of me. He made a grunting noise the moment I said my last name. Our eyes locked and this time he didn't look smug or hateful, but curious.

"That's Scorpius, Amalie, say hello Scor." Vincenta said cheerfully.

He looked toward Vincenta with pure disdain. He leaned forward giving her a hate-filled stare and she immediately looks down and pressed her lips tightly together.

He will not treat my only friend like that.

"Why do you hate me...and don't take it out on her okay SCORPIUS." Maybe I shouldn't have said his name with such smug sarcasm. He looked at me horrified. His wide eyes were filled with shock. He quickly got up and walked toward the double doors. My heart felt like it cracked a bit the moment I yelled at him, and now with his fleeting body walking away from me, my heart feels like it has split in half. Damn it, I have been a part of this house for not even 5 minutes and I have already messed up.

I tear my eyes away from him and look toward Vincenta, putting my hand on hers. Her dark brown eyes look at me and she smiles wide and proud, showing all her yellow discolored teeth.

A voice to my left catches my attention, "He is mean to her you know, all the time. Me, I don't let him be mean to me, I have used my wand on him many times." Voldy's almost manly voice startled me. I turn toward her and smile.

"He's looking at you, look." Voldy points with her chin toward someone behind me.

"That Potter kid, HA, and look ol'Rosy is clobbering him trying to force him not to look." Voldy and Vincenta both laugh--a laugh that scares the socks off me. Their laugh was evil and dark.

I turn toward my admirer and his soft green eyes meet mine. I smile and wave, and he does the same. Bloody hell why couldn't I've been sorted to that house. He wasn't as cute as Scor, but he at least doesn't hate me.

"Now that our sorting is settled, we can begin to..." The Headmistress continued to talk about the feast and the coming school year, but all I can think about is Scorpius and I take several glances toward the double doors hoping to see his grumpy self walk through them.

"He's not coming back. He has too much pride." The boy that was sitting next to Scorpius answered my nonverbal plea. He too was cute, but in a burly tall kind of way. "My name is Blaise Zabini the II. Pleased to meet you Miss Dierld. We've been anticipating your coming."

What? How in bloody flippen hell did they know I was coming?

"What do you mea..." I shouted, but the rest of my sentence was drowned out by the Headmistress.

"The feast shall begin."

Like magic, the empty table before me was no longer empty. Food from all my wildest desires was placed before me and food I had never seen before. Everyone dug in, reaching, fighting for their favorite.

I love MAGIC.


End file.
